


'Twas the Night Before Christmas

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguments, Christmas Eve, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, when throughout the flat,Two men were astir, in the midst of a spat.A retelling of A Visit from St. Nicholas ('Twas the Night Before Christmas) with Gwaine and Leon.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	'Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com) community and the prompt 'Cookie'.

'Twas the night before Christmas, when throughout the flat,  
Two men were astir, in the midst of a spat;  
They argued and bickered, showing nary a care,  
In a failing attempt at clearing the air.

Tensions had boiled over and come to a head,  
The holidays, once merry, were now filled with dread;  
Gwaine paced in the hall, temper ready to snap,  
While Leon stood steadfast and far from the trap.

"You never listen," he muttered, "it's all endless chatter."  
"Maybe I would," Gwaine bit back, "if you said something's the matter."  
"I did," Leon said, teeth starting to gnash.  
"Did not," Gwaine argued, unforgiving and brash.

Leon shouted and fought with his lover, now foe,  
A man, he once thought, gave the sun its bright glow;  
They argued so loudly and angrily unclear,  
That they both missed the sound of eight magic reindeer.

It was easy to miss, it happened so quick,  
In the blink of an eye they were joined by St. Nick!  
They both stood in shock, feeling suddenly lame,  
They nearly fell over when he called them by name:

"Now, Leon, now, Gwaine, tell me what has you vexed,  
To hear you two fighting has me all perplexed;  
'Tis a time for peace and love above all,  
Yet you shout at each other, bicker, and brawl."

Both men found it hard to believe their own eye,  
They couldn't speak, not a word, their mouths had run dry;  
St. Nicholas nodded as if he knew what to do,  
He opened his sack, presenting not one cookie, but two.

He gave one to Leon and the other to Gwaine,  
The treat stirring memories that'd begun to wane;  
Filled with chocolate and walnuts and perfectly round,  
'Twas the cookie upon which their relationship was found.

"You remember!" St. Nick said after barely a look,  
Their faces read as easily as a child's first book.  
"We made these," said Leon, feeling taken aback.  
"While laughing," Gwaine added, "and drinking cognac."

Leon's eyes - they were wet - his heart calling out,  
To the endearing rogue he could not live without.  
"I'm sorry," they said, both at the same time,  
Both needing to be held at fault for the crime.

"I should not have said those things over lunch."  
"I shouldn't have argued; I threw the first punch."  
Gwaine offered a small grin and said "I love you."  
Leon sighing, breathing relief, responded "I love you too."

Gwaine leapt into his arms, all animosity gone,  
They kissed, love rekindled, while St. Nick looked on;  
They missed the man wink, too busy to see,  
The gifts that he left 'neath their Christmas tree.

More cookies in a tin with a message, handwritten,  
Meant for the times when they weren't quite so smitten:  
_Be kind to each other, always forgive,  
Your love is the greatest gift you could give._

They started to give thanks and could not believe,  
That St. Nicholas, by magic, had taken his leave;  
But they heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight-  
Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night.


End file.
